


Blood Splatters And Sunsets

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Being Assigned To The Skeld (Among Us) Is A Punishment, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter Three Is Mostly Why This Fic Is Rated Mature, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Other, POV Yellow (Among Us), Sabotage, The Skeld (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us) Is Poorly Maintained, Trauma Bonding, casual hook-ups, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yellow just wanted to chill out and romance their hot crewmates. Yellow did NOT want to spend four hours sterilizing medbay AGAIN because some asshole kept murdering people in it.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Pink/Purple (Among Us), Orange/Pink/Purple/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Pink/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us), Orange/Purple/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Yellow (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Pink/Purple/Yellow (Among Us), Pink/Yellow (Among Us), Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Contamination

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fics.

The _Skeld_ was, by most accounts, not a very nice ship. It was run down, all peeling paint and frayed wires. Being assigned there was practically a death sentence even when there _weren’t_ assholes leaving dead bodies everywhere. Not to mention the odd superstition against using real names on the ship, which resulted in being referred to by _color_ , of all things.

Yellow thought, of all the shit they were subjected to aboard the _Skeld_ , cleanup was the worst by far. Not only did you have to get up close and personal with the dead body of someone you’d spent time living alongside, but whoever was doing the killings seemed to enjoy making a _mess_ of the place.

They knew they were supposed to be busy being horrified and all, but who can hold on to horror after spending _five hours_ scraping Brown off of medbay, only to return a day later and see Red splattered on the walls they’d _just_ cleaned?

Yellow wasn’t scared of the imposters because they were too busy being _pissed the hell off_.

Thankfully, not every experience on the _Skeld_ was painstakingly scraping your teammates off the walls. In fact, they’d actually made some friends!

\--

It had all started when they were assigned their colors, really. Yellow had commented to Pink, Purple, and Orange that together they looked like one of Earth’s famous sunsets, and Orange had done that cute little laugh she did while purple had smiled softly, and honestly Yellow had been screwed from the start.

No one had told them their crewmates would be _cute_!

After that, they’d made every excuse they could to hang out with the group, and Pink had dubbed the four of them the “Sunset Gang” with a little flourish and suddenly poor Yellow had been gone on him too.

They couldn’t help it, okay! Orange just looked so good in her beanie, and she did that thing where her voice went all growly when she was tired. And Pink just looked so calm when he and Yellow had been alone in electrical, with Pink sitting on the vent and they’d just chatted for _hours_. And the way Purple was so calm and aloof all the time, until Yellow had put their foot in their mouth and Purple had just visibly gone _soft_ …

Yellow was saddled with the unfortunate fate of being surrounded by hot people.

\--

On the second day with the crew, Yellow and Pink had shared a kiss before they’d gone off to sleep, and Yellow had almost died on the spot because the man’s lips were just so _soft_. That kind of perfection had to be illegal, right? 

After that, the two had been closer than ever, though it still felt like something was missing. When Pink had shyly confessed that he kind of liked Purple and Orange as well as Yellow, they’d felt nothing but relief, and the two had spent the night planning how to get the other two into the budding relationship.

\--

On the fourth day, Brown died, their guts splattering the normally sterile medbay. Yellow had felt little more than a numb kind of shock at that, having difficulty processing how a routine if dangerous mission had turned in an instant to some kind of fucked up murder mystery.

They also felt guilty. A whole person had _died_ and all they could seem to focus on was how mind numbingly boring it had been to wipe blood off of the scanner.

At the same time, Brown had been an awful crewmate. Some people got sent to dangerous assignments like the _Skeld_ because they were disliked by their superiors, but some got sent because they’d actually done bad things, and Yellow had heard a rumor before deployment about Brown attempting to date-rape a coworker, so they felt at least a little justified in not being super broken up about their death.

And Brown had been racist toward White, on top of that. Even if White wasn’t a part of Yellow’s “Squad” that didn’t mean they deserved to be mistreated for things out of their control.

Regardless of whether Brown had kind of deserved it, the knowledge that there was a murderer on the ship shook Yellow to their core. They were on edge the whole day, and when they fell into bed with Pink and Orange that night, it was sex for the distraction of it and little more.


	2. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is awful, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that being assigned to the Skeld is a punishment in this fic.

The next day, everyone on the ship was shaken. Purple was subdued, barely interacting with the group. Orange was sitting in between Pink and Yellow, stealing kisses with a sort of manic agitation, and Pink was talking almost nonstop, their tone and words upbeat even as their voice shook.

Yellow was curled against Orange, praying that the comfort of their lover’s proximity would distract them from the memory of how Brown had looked splattered on the walls.

While they tried their best to disassociate, they listened in the conversations at the other tables in the cafeteria, letting the words wash over them.

They were pulled out of their daze when they heard Blue start laughing at something Cyan had said. The other two at Blue’s table were looking at him oddly, and she heard Cyan ask what he thought was funny about what she’d said in a confused tone. Blue laughed again, before saying,

“I don’t get why you pussies are so fucking scared! Brown was a rat bastard, no one liked that dick!” Yellow shifted uncomfortably in their seat at the blithe disregard of human life. Yeah, Brown had sucked, but they were a person, and now they were dead.

“Does it matter, really?” They asked softly, their voice cutting easily through the shocked silence that had filled the room at Blue’s words.

“If one person was killed, there’s no way to know who’s going to be next,” Orange held them tighter, and Yellow leaned into her body, wishing for the easy camaraderie they’d felt with the crew before the shocking events yesterday. Blue laughed derisively.

“Eh, you don’t get it. A killer on the loose just makes this all so much more _fun_ , you know?” He said, smiling like a man unhinged. Black edged away from the man, and he pulled them back with an arm around their shoulders.

“God, I can’t fucking _wait_ to watch all you idiots die,” He said, and Red was the only one who laughed along, though even her voice was high pitched from nerves. Yellow was almost surprised at her, not having expected that even the coarse and rude Red would be made uncomfortable by Blue’s behaviour.

\--

After Brown’s death, the “sunset gang” had taken to doing their tasks together, wandering the ship in a group. It took longer, sure, but at least this way they didn’t have to worry about their bodies being so utterly destroyed that they _coated the walls_. Even though they had to separate a few times, they were careful to always have at least two of them together at once.

Pink’s next task was to fill the engines with gasoline, and everyone on the ship was lucky that Purple noticed the scent of sugar before Pink could pour it in. They nimbly grabbed the canister from him, sticking an appendage in the liquid and swearing when it came up coated in the gummy substance that occurred when sugar and gasoline were mixed.

This was sabotage. Either someone was attempting to frame Pink, or someone was trying to crash the ship, and both options were bad.

Yellow wondered if it was the same person who killed Brown as the group headed to the cafeteria to call an emergency meeting.

\--

Purple spoke first.

“Someone mixed sugar into the gasoline. I noticed the scent and stopped Pink from pouring it in, but it was a near thing,” Green visibly paled, their face behind the visor losing color. Red looked uneasy, while Blue wore the same unhinged smile he had earlier.

“Do any of you have an idea who might have done it?” Lime asked, covering his clear anxiety with a calm question.

“It could have been Pink. Refueling is his job, right?” Offered Red, in a tone more tactful than she usually used. Orange glared at her.

“It wouldn’t make sense for Pink to do it, since they’d be the prime suspect,” Said Purple. Pink smiled at them, and offered:

“Not to mention I wouldn’t really have a motive to try and bring down the ship. I’ve got a family back home, yeah? My dad would miss me,”

Red sighed. “Do we have any other leads?” She looked around the table, but while a few people sent their fellow crewmates suspicious looks, no one spoke.

Yellow let their head fall forward to hit the table. “We have no goddamn idea who it was, do we?”

\--

Though the meeting dragged on for another hour, no one was able to make a decision on who might have attempted the sabotage.

That night, the Sunset gang all slept together. They didn’t do anything intimate, simply taking comfort from the proximity of the only people on the ship they were sure hadn’t done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone say trauma bonding?  
> Edit: I drew some art for chapter three, (which I’m almost done with, btw) and it can be found on my art blog, @droppingartintotheinfinite


	3. Inaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is going to kill whoever did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture for this chapter. [ It can be found here. ](https://droppingartintotheinfinite.tumblr.com/post/630900893796237312/teaser-images-for-chapter-three-of-my-among-us)

The next morning, Yellow (being the _Skeld’s_ medical officer) went with the group to medbay, planning to test some of the crewmates’ blood samples for various space-borne diseases. The results almost never came back positive, but such tests were routine on space faring vessels in the modern era after the famous outbreak of Leaf Hand Disease eighty years ago.

Sadly, Yellow never got around to testing their samples, because Red’s head was sitting on the medical scanner, and their body parts had been neatly tucked in the beds. (Beds plural because their body was in several pieces)

Pink turned from the threshold and went back toward the cafeteria, and Yellow heard the distinct sound of someone vomiting in a trashcan. Purple and Orange shared a concerned look.

Yellow’s only visible reaction to the carnage was a slow blink.

It wasn’t the worst thing they’d ever seen, after all. Being a medical officer, Yellow had been subjected to some truly horrifying sights in their years of service. They’d been called in when a planet hadn’t had enough doctors right after a war, and, well.

Nothing really compares to seeing someone get blown to bits in real time, let alone having to clean off the blood after. Though Yellow had to admit, seeing Red’s head sitting lonely on the scanner, their eyeballs plucked out and resting by the test tubes they’d had their samples in, and bits of their body tucked into the once white medical beds…

Understandable for Pink to vomit at the sight, really.

Numbly, they took out their camera and snapped a photo of the carnage, so they could show _that_ at the emergency meeting they were about to call instead of having to lead the crew here to see it in person.

“We need to call a meeting,” they said tonelessly, addressing Purple and Orange, who still stood beside them. The other two nodded, their expressions showcasing the same shellshock that allowed Yellow to think logically about… well, really anything, at that moment.

When they’d found Brown’s body, they’d been horrified. They’d been shocked and appalled that one of their _crewmates_ was cruel enough to murder a coworker.

When Yellow had walked into medbay only to see Brown’s remains covering every surface in the room, they’d been scared, because there was a murderer on the ship and no way to know who’d be next.

Seeing what was left of Red sparked a different emotion.

Two people had been killed in two days and Yellow was _angry_. It wasn’t a fiery kind of anger, the kind that produces yelling and swearing and slamming of doors. No, the anger Yellow felt now was like ice had been injected into their veins. Their body was loose, utterly devoid of tension, and every motion, every little twitch they made was entirely controlled.

Yellow turned from Red’s severed head and walked to the cafeteria, each footfall utterly silent.

Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

\--

“I found Red’s body in medbay. I took a photo, if you want to see it, but it’s pretty gruesome,” Started Yellow once everyone still living was at the table.

White grimaced. “I don’t really want to see another dead body, but…” She looked at Yellow, “We’ll need to, so we can try to figure out how it happened.

Yellow nodded and placed the photo on the table. “I figured as much,”

Lime ran to a trashcan and emptied his stomach.

\--

They didn’t figure out who it could have been in that meeting any more than they had the last one. That was okay, though. Yellow had a plan.

“So far, the murderer has killed two people in medbay, one each night. It would make sense for them to continue this pattern,” They spoke quietly to the Sunset gang, their voice hard with resolve. “Thus, if I go to medbay tonight, they’ll try to kill me,”

“What the hell? We’re not letting you get yourself murdered!” Pink said angrily. Yellow shook their head.

“I’ll be fine if I’m careful, and one of you could hide somewhere in the room,”

Orange narrowed her eyes. “There’s nowhere to hide in medbay that we wouldn’t be spotted immediately, and whoever’s doing this clearly has some method of preventing their victims from calling for help,” She patted Yellow gently. “I know it sucks, but we can’t afford to lose two people at once if it goes wrong,”

“I can’t just sit idly by while people are being _killed_!” They said, pushing past Orange and heading for the door. From behind them, Purple spoke quietly.

“Dying pointlessly won’t solve anything. It’ll just mean we don’t have a medical officer anymore,”

Yellow paused in the doorway. “Then what _will_? I have to do something, I can’t just-” They took a ragged breath. “I can’t just-”

Purple held them gently.

“I- I _can’t_ , I have to- to…” Yellow leaned into them.

“I _can’t_ ,”

Purple pulled them gently back to the bed and Pink wiped the tears from their face.

\--

After Yellow and Pink fell asleep, Purple looked at Orange, something unreadable in their expression, and Orange nodded.

The two silently left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple and Orange seem kinda sus


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and Orange talk about their pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!

When the group’s alarm went off the next morning, the four of them rushed to medbay, fully expecting to find a dead body. 

Yellow wondered who it would be this time. Would it be Lime, never again to show just how green he was for assignments like the _Skeld?_ Would it be Black, their obscure pop culture references left enigmatic forever? Would it be White? The ship’s captain laid bare, leaving the ship without its leader? Would it be Blue?

...Would it _not_ be Blue? Never be Blue? Would the ship slowly be torn apart while Blue sat there and laughed that awful laugh?

Yellow shook their dark imaginings from their mind. Aiming suspicion without evidence would lead down roads best left untraveled.

Even if Blue wasn’t exactly making an effort to look innocent.

As they walked toward medbay, the air was thick with tension. Everyone looked nervous about what they all knew, somewhere in their hearts, that they would find on the other side of that door.

As Yellow rounded the corner, they couldn’t stop a sort of morbid fascination from rising in their gut. They craned their head in order to see what (or rather who) had contaminated the sterile room this time.

They caught a flash of dried brown out of the corner of their eye, and eagerly, they turned to see-

Nothing but a patch of blood they’d missed when cleaning the room yesterday. Medbay was empty, with not a body in sight.

“...Huh,” Said Purple. “That’s not what I expected,”

Pink smiled shakily, “Well, I guess it wouldn’t have mattered if you’d gone after all, Yellow,”

Yellow pressed their lips into a thin line. They’d still have rather gone, have rather seen whether the killer came through during the night. They remained silent, though. They knew the others didn’t get it.

Someone had killed two people in _their_ medbay. The place that they practically lived in, day in and day out, the place that was supposed to be one of the most secure areas of the ship, had been painted in blood _twice_ and Yellow had done nothing.

They’d just happily made love to their crewmates while people had died only a few rooms away.

\--

Later that day, the group sat in electrical as Pink worked on the wires. They’d been conversing a while, their words filling the space between their dark thoughts and the mechanical hum within the room.

“Pink, you said you have a family, right? What are they like?” Orange asked.

Pink smiled “Well, it’s mostly just my dad and my older sibling, since gram died years ago,” He began “But we’re pretty happy. My sibling is a botanist, though they wanted to be a writer when they were younger. My dad’s an archeologist, and he was really supportive when I wanted to be a historian,”

“A historian?” Yellow asked.

“Yeah, becoming a historian was my dream when I was younger. It didn’t work out, sadly, but I did get to be an astronaut, so that’s pretty cool,” He wrapped some electrical tape around the fraying edges of a wire. “What about you, Orange? What brought you this point, crewing a hunk of junk like the _Skeld_?”

Orange leaned into the panel she sat against. “It’s not all that interesting, really,”

Pink glared at her, teasing. “Ah, come on! I practically gave you my life story, man!” He cajoled.

“Fine, damn,” Orange folded, rolling her eyes. “Since you’re _so_ convincing,”

She took a breath. “My home planet is… Pretty small. Not many resources. It’s not near any massive trade routes or important places, and I can guarantee you that you’ve never heard of it. Regardless of all that, it has nearly the population of a big planet like Halcyon,”

Yellow winced, having an idea of where this might be going.

“My planet wasn’t very fertile, either. It was populated by mostly carnivorous life once, and more recently not much life at all, due to overhunting. It was able to stay afloat by buying food for a while, but once the money ran out…”

Purple grimaced. “Me and Orange grew up in the same slum, and when we saw an opportunity to get out, we took it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is now the right time to say I'm planning to write a sequel for this?


End file.
